


Dei’s Story : Reborn!

by JustYourAverageJoker (YoshinaVanatala)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Latar Keindonesiaan, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Retjeh gagal, Slice of Life, alay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/JustYourAverageJoker
Summary: Ini adalah buku harian milik seorangbancicowok bernama Deidara yang berusahamengakrabkan diriPDKT dengan Sasori sang cowok idola sekolah ketika tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.Tidak. Ini bukan salah Itachi yang sering digosipkanberpacaranhomo denganKonanSasori dan menikungPeinDeidara. Atau Kisame yang terlalu setia kawan sehingga mau-maunya mendukung perjuangan Deidara biar dinotis sama Sasori.





	1. Kekonyolan Pertama – Ibarat Mi Deidara yang Cepat Ludesnya

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **NARUTO** di sini merupakan milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> Keterangan:  
>  _Paragraf_ = _Flashback_ / kilas balik  
>  **”Dialog”** = Berbicara di dalam telepon/ pesan  
>  ** _”Dialog”_** = Berbicara di dalam telepon/ pesan (pihak seberang)  
>  _“Dialog”_ = Berbicara di dalam hati
> 
> **happy reading.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah buku harian milik seorang ~~banci~~ cowok bernama Deidara yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasori sang cowok idola sekolah.

Kita mengambil latar waktu sekitar tahun 2010 di mana semuanya masih serba sederhana. Tradisional, tapi apik. Ya, anggaplah seperti itu. Saya selaku narator sendiri juga tidak paham apa maksudnya. Atau tidak usah sekalian juga tidak apa-apa.

“Huh....” 

Sudah kesekian kalinya cowok berambut pirang itu menyatakan kekesalan hatinya dalam satu desahan pendek untuk satu hari ini. Kendati ini malam minggu—malam yang sakral untuk sebagian orang, dan nista untuk sebagian lainnya, dia hanya menghabiskannya sendirian di dalam kamar. Mari kita simpulkan bahwa dia termasuk dalam golongan nista barusan. 

“Apa sih yang bisa gua lakuin malam-malam gini, un? Gua males keluar, soalnya tadi di luar kayak berangin gitu.” 

**Deidara** mengerling ke kanan dan kiri. Dia berusaha mencari kesibukan, maka pada akhirnya dia hanya memandangi isi kamarnya. Ada berbagai poster bertema ledakan di sebelah pintu, foto keluarga yang sejujurnya tidak penting untuk diletakkan di dalam kamarnya dan tergantung di atas kepala ranjangnya, televisi yang seumur-umur tidak pernah dia nyalakan berada di seberang tempat tidurnya, dan beberapa benda lainnya yang lazim dimiliki di dalam sebuah kamar tidur. 

Lalu dia melempar tatapan keluar jendela. Sesuai dugaannya, langit malam pun menurunkan hujannya. Diam-diam _inner_ Deidara pun melakukan selebrasi atas batalnya rencana orang-orang yang hendak pacaran di luar sana. 

_“OOOHH YEAHH _HATERS GONNA HATE_! MAMPUS LU, GAK JADI _HANG-OUT_ LU SEMUA PARA IBLIS PENYENGSARA JONES, YEASSHHH!” _

Halah, padahal, ‘kan, meskipun hujan, bisa aja mereka pacaran di dalam rumah, Dei... atau mungkin di dalam hotel. Oh, sudahlah. 

Musik _soundtrack_ dari sebuah sinetron yang sedang _booming_ pada masanya pun berdering di dalam kamar itu. Deidara segera mengenalinya sebagai nada dering _handphone_ -nya, dan meraihnya dari meja bupet samping tempat tidur. Dia sudah mulai berhalusinasi, membayangkan bahwa itu adalah SMS dari seseorang, mungkin teman sekelasnya, atau siapapun yang sudi menemani kesendiriannya di malam minggu yang gerimis ini. 

_**Beli 6 Gratis 6 Donut dari DANGKIN DONATZ. Tukarkan SMS ini segera. Hanya berlaku untuk hari ini. Selama persediaan masih ada. Promo *000#** _

Deidara membanting _handphone_ di atas tempat tidur.  
Sementara itu para pembaca—terutama saya—pun kecewa karena mengira dia bakal membantingnya di atas lantai. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

##  **Dei’s Story (2017 version)**

###  _“Ketika ketidakjelasan diangkat menjadi sebuah rentetan kenistaan yang semakin tidak jelas.”_

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

_“Oi, Itachi, un!”_

_Seorang cowok berambut hitam menoleh sebagai respons. Dia spontan mengambil jarak ketika Deidara mendekati dan duduk di sebelahnya. Suasana kantin sekolah memang tidak begitu ramai. Meskipun demikian, dia berusaha mempertahankan sisi _cool_ -nya. “Ada apa, Dei?” _

_Deidara sendiri tidak langsung menjawab. Dia terlihat terengah-engah, seperti baru saja berlari dari suatu tempat. Tapi dia segera mendapatkan kembali ritme normal pernapasannya setelah beberapa saat duduk di sebelah Itachi, teman sekelasnya. Sambil melirik pada gelas minuman jus jeruk di tangan Itachi, cowok berambut pirang itu bertanya, “Liat Sasori, gak?”_

_“Dia hari ini absen. Sakit tenggorokan, katanya.”_  
_“Ahh, padahal dia udah janji kalo dia mau ngebawain sesuatu buat gue hari ini, un. Orangnya malah gak masuk.”_

_“Sesuatu?” Itachi mengulangi, berharap Deidara menjelaskan satu kata ambigu itu. Tapi rupanya, Deidara memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dan bertanya kembali._

_“Lu punya nomor HP dia, gak? Gue mau minta.”_  
_“Ada kok, bentar.”_

_Masing-masing dari mereka kemudian memamerkan _handphone_ untuk bertukar nomor telepon. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa ditonjolkan dari kedua _handphone_ tersebut, karena pada dasarnya mereka berasal dari satu perusahaan yang sama. Yang membedakan hanya volume _handphone_ milik Itachi lebih tipis dibandingkan milik Deidara. _

_“Dengerin baik-baik. Gua gak bakal ngulang dua kali.”_

_Mendengar Itachi berucap begitu, Deidara pun mulai mendengarkan dengan serius._

_“Kosong...”_

_Deidara menekan angka nol di _keypad_._

_“Delapan...”_

_Deidara kembali menekan angka, begitu seterusnya hingga dua belas digit tertera di layar. Deidara pun nyengir puas. “Fuh, dengan begini, gua bisa nagih janji sama Sasori, un.” Deidara menyimpan nomor yang telah dia ketik dengan nama Sasori._

_“Oh iya, Dei. Gue baru ingat. Itu nomor jangan disimpan,” ucap Itachi masih sibuk memandangi layar _handphone_ tanpa beralih pada Deidara. _

_“Kenapa?” Deidara mengerutkan dahi._

_“Itu nomor nyokap gua ternyata.”_

_Deidara pun nyaris menumpahkan minuman jus jeruk Itachi yang berada di atas meja kantin._

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

Deidara tidak begitu ingat janji apa yang dia maksud pada saat itu. Yang pasti, sekarang dia punya nomor telepon Sasori, teman sekelasnya juga seperti Itachi. Kemudian dia berbaring untuk merenung. 

Sasori adalah satu dari beberapa cowok yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail bagian mananya yang menjadikan Sasori tersohor bak artis. Ya, dia memang bagaikan artis. Dia punya kenalan di hampir seluruh sekolah di daerah ini. Oh, mungkin penyebabnya adalah; tampang _baby-face_ yang melegenda di sekolah mereka itu. _Baby-face_ yang tampan. Deidara sepertinya mengerti mengapa cewek-cewek bisa menggila bahkan hanya dengan melihat Sasori dari kejauhan. 

Sasori punya _fanclub_. Sebagian murid cewek maupun cowok merupakan anggotanya. Tapi dia juga punya _haters_ yang berhamburan di mana-mana. Untungnya dia berteman dengan beberapa artis kelas kakap, salah satunya ialah Itachi. Kemungkinan dia diserang oleh para _haters_ pun bisa diminimalisir, meskipun sebenarnya kedua hal itu hampir tidak ada hubungannya. Dan entah apa alasan dan bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir menjadi teman, Deidara tidak pernah mendengarnya dari manapun termasuk dari mereka berdua sendiri. 

Deidara dan Sasori bukanlah teman akrab. Setidaknya ketika di sekolah, mereka akan berinteraksi layaknya orang asing. Deidara tahu nama Sasori, dan Sasori pun tahu nama Deidara. Hanya sebatas itu dan tidak seperti Itachi yang mengikutinya ke manapun macam _bodyguard_ yang siap melindungi Sasori dari ancaman para _haters_ dan _fans_. 

Ada satu hal yang membuat Deidara terkadang bingung. 

Sasori sebenarnya adalah orang yang supel. Dia pandai bergaul dengan siapapun. Cowok dan cewek, dia perlakukan dengan adil dan pantas. Meskipun kadang-kadang dia bisa bersikap dingin dan sadis terhadap pada _fans_ -nya sih, kalau dia sedang _bad-mood_ atau sejenis itu. 

Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa akrab?  
Apa salahnya? 

Oke, sebenarnya Sasori sendiri juga sudah berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Deidara sebagaimana yang dia lakukan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Hanya saja, Deidara juga terkenal sedikit aneh di antara teman seangkatannya. Oh, mungkin itulah penyebab hambatan itu. 

Baiklah, keanehan itu akan kita bahas lagi nanti. 

Maka malam ini, Deidara pun memutuskan untuk membalas usaha Sasori tersebut dengan mencoba... iseng-iseng... mengirim SMS pada Sasori. 

Dia sempat berpikir apakah SMS-nya akan dibalas oleh cowok itu. Pasalnya, dia orang terkenal, ‘kan? Dia punya banyak teman. Sudah pasti di malam minggu yang meskipun hujan ini, dia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Bersuka-cita, tertawa bersama, atau mungkin sebenarnya saat ini Sasori sedang bersama pacarnya. 

Bukan hal aneh kalau Sasori sudah punya pacar, ‘kan? 

Tapi berhubung Deidara sedang gila karena mulai termakan status jonesnya, jadi dia tetap nekat melakukannya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. 

**Hey, ini Sasori kan?**

Oh, entah kenapa, Deidara juga iseng tidak membubuhkan _trademark un_ -nya supaya Sasori bingung siapa pengirimnya. Rupanya belum sampai satu menit, dia sudah mendapat balasan. 

**_Bener. Ini siapa ya?_**  
**Hm. Gue _stalker_ lo. Jadi, lo musti hati-hati, soalnya gua bakal makan lo** (?)

Deidara sempat _face-palm_ setelah membalas SMS Sasori barusan. FYI, Deidara punya kebiasaan untuk spontan mengirimkan SMS begitu dia selesai mengetik. Terkadang kalau ada _typo_ pun dia tidak akan sadar sebelum SMS-nya sudah terkirim. 

Lalu Deidara pun mendapat balasan yang membuat dia ingin _headbang_ ke dinding kamar. 

**_Hah? Emangnya lu Sumanto apa? Oohh, gue tau, lu pasti _fans_ gue kan? _ **  
**Yah, terserah lu deh, yg pasti gue ini _stalker_ lo... **

Deidara sempat termangu sejenak karena kali ini, balasan yang dia terima tidak kunjung datang setelah lebih dari dua menit (ya, dia sengaja menghitungnya). Ah, mungkin tadi dia memang sedang menganggur karena di tengah kelompok teman-temannya, dia hanya mendengarkan. Sedangkan saat ini dia pasti sudah mulai ikut dalam perbincangan tersebut. 

Kenapa Deidara terus-terusan kebanyakan mikir di sepanjang fanfic ini ya? 

Lalu Deidara dikejutkan dengan nada dering _handphone_ -nya, menyeretnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kali ini, dia sangat ingin terjun bebas dari kamar tidurnya yang ada di lantai dua ini setelah membaca SMS dari Sasori. 

**_Hm. Lo Deidara kan?_**

Darimana Sasori tahu nomor teleponnya? Jangan bilang... selama ini... Sasori-lah yang ternyata diam-diam meng- _stalk_ dia? 

Oke, Deidara. Stop. 

**Eh, lo tau darimana, un?**

Berhubung Sasori sudah tahu dengan identitasnya yang sebenarnya, maka Deidara memutuskan untuk kembali memakai _trademark_ legendarisnya. 

**_Ya. Lo lupa ya? Rabu kemarin kan lo nge-SMS gue, nagih janji ke gue soal buku _notes_ yg lo bilang langka itu? _ **

Oh... iya... Deidara sama sekali lupa masalah itu.... 

Satu hal yang menyebabkan Deidara terkenal sebagai orang aneh adalah fakta bahwa Deidara senang mengoleksi buku _notes_. Berbagai jenis dia kumpulkan dan dia jadikan koleksi di dalam kamarnya sendiri... sungguh sesuatu yang aneh untuk anak SMA macam dia. 

**Hahaha... iya ya... gua lupa, un...**  
**_Hm. Trus, mau lo apa? Nge-SMS gue lagi malam ini?_ **  
**Yah, kagak napa-napa, gue cuma mau ngetes doang, betul kagak ini nomor Sasori, un...**  
**_Insya Allah kalo gak ada _fans_ gue yang anarkis atau hape gue gak kelindes truk, gue gak bakal ganti nomor_**

_“Duh, SMS-an sama Sasori bikin gue mau ke WC aja....”_ Setelah membatin demikian, Deidara segera kabur ke toilet. Bermenit-menit lamanya, akhirnya Deidara kembali ke kamar dan mendapati ternyata Sasori sudah membalas SMS-nya. Sampai dua kali pula. 

**_Eh, lo lagi ngapain?_**  
Hah?  
**_Woy, napa diem? ==_**  
_What_. 

Deidara kedip-kedip. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Sasori segitu tidak ada kerjaannya sampai menanyakan kegiatannya saat ini. Ah, tapi bisa aja, ‘kan? Itu hanya formalitas semata? 

Bahkan sampai dua kali mengirim SMS? 

**Tadi gue ke wese, makanya balasan dari gua jadi lama, un...**

Kali ini Sasori yang lama membalasnya. Deidara melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Wajar kalau Sasori sudah tertidur. Tidak seperti dia yang terlalu sering begadang dan baru tidur pada pukul 1 malam, padahal kegiatannya selama itu juga tidak jelas. 

Deidara pun memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur, mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Berhubung ini malam minggu, dia menganggap bahwa begadang adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dilakukan. Dia memasak mi soto yang dicampur dengan telur, dan membawanya ke kamar setelah matang. 

Sekembalinya dia dari berburu makanan, ternyata sudah ada dua SMS masuk dari pengirim yang berbeda. 

**_Jadi, apa yang lagi lo lakuin sekarang?_ ** Dari Sasori.  
**_Cuk, besok ada PR gak?_ ** Dari teman sekelasnya. 

Deidara pun mengerutkan dahinya. 

Tobi, orang yang berani memanggil dia _Cuk_ barusan juga merupakan teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana persisnya pertemanan mereka bisa terbentuk. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama terkenal aneh, maka secara alami semua itu terjadi begitu saja. 

**Gua lagi makan mie, un. Lo belum tidur apa?** Kepada Sasori.  
**Cak cuk cak cuk, gua colok juga mata lo, un! Dan, gua gak tau besok ada PR atau kagak!** Kepada Tobi.

Bahkan hingga seluruh mi sotonya sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam perutnya, Deidara tidak kunjung menerima balasan atas SMS-nya yang terlambat. Dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia juga tidak berharap mereka berdua akan menjawab SMS-nya di tengah malam buta begini. Apalagi Tobi. Dia sudah hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan Tobi yang akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba jika sebuah SMS yang datang padanya hanya cukup membutuhkan kata ya atau yang sejenis itu sebagai balasan. 

“Perut kenyang, hati pun senang,” Deidara bergumam dan nyengir, sembari merenggangkan otot bahunya. Dia baru saja mengembalikan mangkok mi sotonya tadi ke meja makan, tanpa merasa perlu mencucinya. Itu memang sudah kebiasaannya. Menyelusup ke dalam dapur malam-malam, mencari makanan atau memasak mi, lalu membiarkan mangkoknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan hingga keesokan harinya dia juga yang akan mencucinya. 

Dan kebiasaan buruk terakhir yang akan dia lakukan dari semua hal itu—tidur. 

Tolong ingatkan siklus tengah malam ini pada Deidara jika tiba-tiba suatu hari nanti dia mengeluh mengenai berat badannya yang naik. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *


	2. Kekonyolan Kedua – Ibarat Itachi  yang Kepo Bak Ibu-Ibu Tukang Gosip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah buku harian milik seorang ~~banci~~ cowok bernama Deidara yang berusaha ~~mengakrabkan diri~~ PDKT dengan Sasori sang cowok idola sekolah. 
> 
> Tidak. Ini bukan salah Itachi yang sering digosipkan berpacaran dengan Konan dan menikung Pein.

_“Pak, sebenarnya Bapak mau ke mana sih? Kerja kok lama banget?”_  
_“Yang pasti Bapak kerja kok, Nak.”_  
_“Trus, Mama ke mana?”_  
_“... Mama juga kerja. Nanti pasti pulang.”_  
_“Uhh, Bapak sama Mama kok sama-sama lama kerjanya? Tega ya? Ninggalin Dei sendirian di rumah?”_

Entah kenapa saat terbangun, hal yang teringat olehnya adalah kenangan lima tahun yang lalu di mana dia pernah bertanya tentang suatu hal pada ayahnya. Entah apakah itu hal yang bagus, membiarkan anaknya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh ayahnya sendiri selama ini, dan juga membiarkan anaknya tahu sendiri mengenai kematian ibunya dari orang lain. Sebagai orang yang sangat pelupa—dan seringkali lebih ingat dengan hal-hal yang sejujurnya tidak penting untuk dikenang—Deidara tidak ingat darimana dia tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Yang pasti, dia merasa benar-benar sendirian sekarang. 

Deidara tidak punya saudara kandung, kakak atau adik. Dia memang punya keluarga jauh, dan ketika mereka menawarkan tumpangan gratis di rumah mereka—dan juga Deidara ditawari untuk ditemani oleh salah satu dari mereka di dalam rumah kecil yang semakin terasa mengenaskan karena ditinggali olehnya seorang diri itu, Deidara tetap menolak. Dia terlanjur menyayangi privasi hidupnya, dia senang menjadi sendirian. 

Apa kedua orang tuanya sayang padanya? Gak. Apa Bapaknya sayang padanya?  
Oke. 

Terbawa perasaan membuat Deidara kembali pada kondisinya tadi malam. Di mana dia memutuskan untuk memasak mi lagi untuk sarapan. Jika tadi malam mi kuah, maka pagi ini adalah mi goreng. Sungguh pola hidup yang sangat sehat. Apalagi karena dia memang senang sarapan dulu sebelum mandi. 

Deidara membuka bungkus mi dengan asal, mengabaikan serpihan mi yang berhamburan karena kesembronoannya itu. Dia memcemplungkan isi bungkusan tersebut ke dalam panci yang berisi air mendidih setelah bungkus bumbunya telah dikeluarkan. Sembari menunggu mi tersebut matang, dia setengah berlari ke kamar. Mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang masih merana di atas meja bupet. 

Menuruni tangga, dia memainkan _handphone_ di dalam genggaman dan bermonolog, “Hari ini, ‘kan, hari Minggu? Ngapain juga si Tobi nanya soal PR tadi malam? Besok juga kayaknya gak ada PR. Dasar aneh juga tuh anak.” Dia sendiri juga baru saja sadar. 

_Handphone_ antik tersebut pun meleset dari tangannya saat dia lengah dalam lamunannya. _Buk, buk, buk_ , Deidara menerjemahkan suara gedebukan yang tercipta dengan demikian hingga _handphone_ miliknya telah berada di lantai dasar. 

Deiara melongo. “Oh, _shit_.” 

Alamat bakal ketiban sial hari ini. 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

**Saso, un? Udah bangun?**

Deidara segera kembali ke dapur dan berkutat dengan mi rebusannya seusai bertanya “kabar” dengan sang teman. Dia iseng karena dilihat dari percakapan gaje mereka tadi malam, sepertinya Sasori adalah orang yang enak diajak mengobrol meskipun tidak ada topik yang menjurus. Dia yakin Sasori pasti sudah bangun sesiang ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang ibarat ada bom teroris meledak di samping rumah pun belum tentu dia akan bangun secepat itu. 

Dia mengaduk-aduk mi di dalam panci sebentar sebelum akhirnya mematikan kompor. Busa-busa yang mengembang pun dengan cepat menyurut, hingga menampakkan sulur-sulur mi berwarna keemasan yang menguap. Lalu bukannya langsung meniriskan mi, dia sempat-sempatnya memeriksa SMS yang baru masuk di _handphone_ -nya. 

**Udah. Lo?**

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. Kalau dia belum bangun, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengirim SMS ke Sasori? 

Kadang basa-basi memang bisa menjadi terlalu basi untuk disampaikan kepada seseorang. 

**Yaiyalah udah, un. Oh iya, lo lagi ngapain?**  
_**Lagi maen.** _  
**Maen apa, un?**

Mumpung Sasori belum membalas—iya, tadi SMS balasannya datang dengan kecepatan turbo, lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasori hilang entah ke mana, dia sempatkan untuk mengurus mi rebusannya kembali. 

Dia mengangkat panci dari kompor dan berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring. Karena dia malas memakai saringan, dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung meniriskan mi tersebut dari panci. Dia memiringkan panci perlahan di dalam tempat cuci piring, menurunkan air dari dalamnya, dan menahan mi dengan sendok makan. 

“Permisi... pemadam!” 

Mendengar suara seseorang berteriak nyaring dari depan pagar rumah, Deidara spontan kelepasan, dan mi di dalam panci pun tertumpah ke dalam tempat cuci piring. 

“....”

Sabar ya, Dei. Hidup itu susah. 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Sasori menjeda _game_ PC-nya ketika dia teringat ada SMS yang belum dia baca dari tadi. Dia meraih _handphone_ miliknya yang berada di sebelah _mouse_. Dilihat olehnya nama Deidara dalam layar sebagai orang yang mengirim SMS kepadanya. Baru saja dia hendak membuka SMS tersebut, tiba-tiba datang lagi SMS lainnya. 

“Konan?” 

Tanpa sadar nama itu terucap begitu saja dari Sasori. Cewek yang dia sebut namanya tadi, Konan, juga berada di derajat yang sama dengannya. Ya, sama-sama terkenal, sama-sama primadona. Secara teknisnya, mereka dari kalangan atas. Bukannya tajir, cakep, pintar, dan tenar sudah merupakan tolak ukur yang pas buat stereotip di kebanyakan cerita _teenlit_? 

Konan adalah teman cewek pertama Sasori ketika tahun ajaran baru kelas 1. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia melihat Konan—belum kenal, hanya sekedar bertatap muka. Dia sadar cewek itu terus-terusan memperhatikannya ibarat tas cantik bermerek yang meskipun harganya selangit, tetap menggugah selera untuk dibeli. Ya, itu hanya perandaian kok. 

Mungkin kedudukan Konan di dalam hatinya memang sedikit berbeda dari mayoritas cewek lainnya. Bukan, dia bukannya menyukai Konan dalam artian khusus—dia tidak pernah berdebar saat Konan tersenyum padanya, dia tidak pernah terpana melihat penampilan Konan yang seharusnya mampu memesona setiap cowok. Pernahlah mungkin Sasori mengalaminya, tapi tidak pernah sampai tahap _naksir_. 

Apakah ada yang salah dengan Sasori? Terkadang dia juga terpikir akan hal itu. Tapi tidak pernah memusingkannya. Mungkin hanya belum saatnya, atau memang tidak dengan Konan. 

_**Pagi, Sas ^^**_  
**Pagi juga**

Tidak perlu membalas pakai emoji. Sasori bukan orang yang senang menambahkan berbagai pernak-pernik seperti itu yang menurutnya norak. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang polos. Entah polos dalam artian apa, mungkin akan terjelaskan nanti. 

Mungkin bagi sebagian besar cewek, sifat supel tapi cuek yang Sasori miliki ini kadang-kadang bikin nyesek juga. Cowok itu seperti tidak pernah sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu bisa saja bikin cewek baper, maka dia tetap melanjutkannya. 

Tapi pada akhirnya, Sasori tetap digilai oleh nyaris semua—kalau tidak seluruh—cewek. Dan cowok juga, mungkin. Dia sempat terpikir kalau dia bersikap cuek pula pada Konan—salah satu di antara cewek itu, Konan akan berhenti mengejar-ngejar dia. Ah, bagaimana menyebutnya ya? Konan katanya punya pacar, namanya Pein, seorang kakak kelas yang terkenal _superior_. Tapi di balik gosip itu, Konan malah terang-terangan berusaha PDKT sama dia. 

Atau mungkin Sasori-nya saja yang terlalu GR? 

Karena Sasori sendiri tidak menaruh perasaan pada cewek itu, dia pun memperlakukan Konan seperti dia memperlakukan teman-teman cowok lainnya. Cuek, tapi tetap bersahabat. Mengerti, ‘kan? Maksud saya? 

Sasori baru sadar bahwa ada satu SMS terbengkalai lainnya yang belum dia buka. Dia pun mendesis pelan, “Duh, kasian Deidara, gue cuekin.” 

_**Maen apa, un?** _

Sasori melihat sekilas pada layar PC-nya. 

**Maen game online lah pokoknya.**

Untungnya, Deidara masih ada di tempat. Maka jawaban pun segera datang padanya. 

_**Ya game online apa, un?** _  
**Kepo banget sih lu, gua kasih tau juga lu gak bakal tau :P**  
_**Sok amat sih, mentang-mentang gua udik :@** _

Sasori tertawa pelan karena Deidara yang marah-marah sendiri. Dia membayangkan wajah Deidara yang tertekuk dalam, dan itu terkesan lucu baginya. 

Dulu, dia sempat mengira Deidara itu cewek, dan agak cantik—tentu saja tidak di depan orangnya langsung karena waktu itu dia belum terlalu kenal. Setelah diberitahu oleh Itachi yang sama-sama berambut panjang dengan Deidara, barulah dia _ngeh_ kalau Deidara itu cowok. Sasori pun semakin yakin begitu dia berbicara dengan Deidara untuk pertama kalinya. Suaranya serak dan rendah, khas cowok. 

Entah sejak kapan, Sasori perlahan mulai tertarik dengan identitas Deidara yang sebenarnya. Dia mulai penasaran, siapa tahu kalau-kalau ternyata Deidara punya hobi _crossdressing_? Berhubung rambutnya saja sudah mendukung? 

... oke, stop. Sas. Tidak baik berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Nanti dosa loh. 

Mungkin inilah saatnya dia bisa lebih akrab dengan Deidara. Cowok cantik bermata biru laut yang sering terlihat menyendiri di kelas itu—dan sering bersama Tobi yang senang merecokinya kala jam istirahat. 

Konan mengirim SMS lagi padanya. 

_**Udah makan, belum?**_

Sasori pun menggaruk belakang kepala. 

Sejujurnya Sasori kurang suka berbasa-basi dengan orang lain. Selain karena dia merasa itu tidak terlalu penting, dia juga merasa pulsanya seperti terbuang sia-sia. Nah, kalau Deidara, lain lagi ceritanya. Bukankah dari awal Sasori sudah berniat ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Deidara? Tidak apa-apalah, sedikit membuang-buang uang. 

**Udah...**

Dia melihat pada jam dinding. Pukul 2 siang. Dia harus pergi. 

Maka dari itu, dia segera mematikan PC-nya. Mandi kilat kira-kira tidak sampai lima menit, lalu bersiap-siap berangkat. 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk memakan _mie cup_ aja. Untungnya, kali ini mi buatannya selamat tanpa adanya gangguan seperti tadi. Deidara langsung menyantapnya dengan beringas. Ketika _handphone_ miliknya berdering nyaring di tengah keheningan dapur yang awalnya hanya diisi oleh seruputan Deidara yang rakus, Deidara segera mengambilnya dengan ganas. 

“Yah, baru aja dia ngebales...,” gumam Deidara melihat nama Sasori tertera di layar. 

_**Hahah, gak kok, lu gak udik......... tapi ngepas aja kok sama muka ndeso lo :D** _

“Ini anak kenapa sih, un? Ngata-ngatain gua?!” Deidara kesal sendiri jadinya. 

**Maksud lu apaan hahhhh??**  
_**Lu bego atau apa sih? Jelas2 gue ngatain lu NDESO :P**_

Ingin rasanya Deidara menggerogoti kursi dapurnya. Entahlah, padahal Sasori pasti hanya bercanda. Tapi Deidara adalah orang yang sensitif—agak baperan, jadi emosinya gampang tersulut. Meskipun biasanya tidak berlangsung lama. Kemarahannya cepat melunjak, cepat meredanya juga. 

Saat Deidara kira SMS yang baru masuk ini adalah dari Sasori, ternyata dari Kisame. Salah seorang teman sekelas yang juga terkenal sama anehnya dengannya. 

_**Dei, lu hari ini les gak sih? Bu kurenai nyariin tuh** _

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya dia mulai paham apa maksud pertanda _handphone_ -nya yang terjun bebas dari tangga tadi pagi. 

**Hah? Les apaan, un?**  
_**Duh, lu kok tiba2 amnesia gini sih? Hari ini les, tong. Bu kurenai udah ngomel2 tuh, malah gua lagi yg jadi sasaran**_

“Hari ini... gue les?” 

Hening. Deidara sedang memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Lalu barulah dia ingat bahwa apa yang Kisame sampaikan itu memang benar adanya. 

“ASTAGA HARI INI GUA LES.” 

Secepat kilat, Deidara langsung naik ke kamar dan ganti baju, lalu melesat keluar rumah dengan membawa tas ranselnya... apa? Deidara tidak mandi? Sepertinya begitu. 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Sasori termasuk anak yang rajin belajar. Makanya, nilai akademiknya tidak pernah bermasalah hingga detik ini. Dia mampu memusatkan fokus perhatiannya pada pelajaran yang ada di hadapan bahkan ketika Deidara datang tergopoh-gopoh memasuki rumah guru mereka ini. 

“Deidara, kenapa baru aja datang?”  
“Anu, un. Tadi ada nenek-nenek nabrak truk, jalanan jadi agak macet dikit gitu.”  
Alasan yang sangat super, kawan. 

Omong-omong, tadi katanya Sasori anak pintar? Kenapa masih ikut les juga? Bareng Deidara? Ah, Sasori pernah bilang bahwa dia ikut karena dia hanya ingin menambah pengetahuannya. Soalnya kalau les di rumah guru—apalagi wali kelas, guru matematika pula—biasanya akan ada bocoran mengenai cara cepat memecahkan suatu soal, atau mungkin hal-hal sejenis itu. 

Ya, tapi entah kenapa Sasori malah terkesan seperti tidak ada kerjaan. 

Setelah hening beberapa menit, seorang cowok berambut _ash blonde_ pun menyikut tangan Deidara yang sibuk menulis. Otomatis tulisan Deidara pun tercoret. “Pssst, Dei.” 

“Apaan sih, un? Lu gak liat apa, gua lagi nulis gini?” Deidara pun emosi. Gara-gara dia datang terlambat, dia jadi harus mengerjakan dari nomor satu. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya—Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kakuzu yang satu kelas juga dengan mereka—rata-rata sudah mengerjakan soal nomor sepuluh. Kalau susah, sebenarnya boleh saja bertanya pada Bu Kurenai, sang wali kelas. Tapi entah kenapa Deidara sungkan mau bertanya, apalagi karena dia tadi datang terlambat hampir satu jam. 

LU NGAPAIN AJA JADI BISA TELAT SATU JAM GITU, DEI??? 

Oh, iya. Tadi Deidara keasikan memakan _mie cup_ , makanya jadi lupa segala-galanya. 

Berbeda dengan Sasori yang tidak terlalu kesulitan dalam mendapatkan nilai bagus dan Kakuzu yang mencintai hitung-hitungan apalagi kalau menghitung uang, ketiga orang lainnya terpaksa harus ikut les demi menyelamatkan nilai mereka yang sempat jeblok di semester satu sebelumnya. Dengan iming-iming mendapatkan nilai matematika yang lumayan luar biasa—86 ITU ADALAH NILAI YANG LUAR BIASA UNTUK MEREKA!!!—mereka rela menghabiskan hari minggu yang cerah ini untuk belajar matematika. 

Matematika.  
Pelajaran neraka.  
Hah. 

“Lu tau nih soal gimana ngerjainnya?” **Hidan** bertanya sambil menunjuk pada salah satu halaman yang ada di buku paket matematika milik Deidara. 

“Mana gue tau, un!” Deidara menyahut dengan judes tanpa menoleh pada cowok itu. Dia sendiri belum selesai mengerjakan nomor lima, malah ditanya nomor empat belas. “Kenapa gak nanya langsung sama Bu Kurenai sih?” 

“Gue udah kebanyakan nanya tadi. Gue takut disemprot lagi sama dia,” jawab Hidan memelankan suaranya. Mungkin dia takut pembicaraannya dengan Deidara ketahuan oleh Bu Kurenai. 

Lalu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hidan, Deidara berucap lagi dengan dingin, “Pikirin aja sendiri, un.” Dan melanjutkan perkataannya di dalam hati, _“Makanya, jangan kebanyakan nonton bokep kayak Pein.”_

Deidara memang senang menyebut kakak kelas apalagi orang gila macam Pein tanpa embel-embel _Kak_. Kecuali kalau sedang berbicara dengan orangnya. 

Lalu Hidan pun hanya bersungut-sungut dan kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. 

Sistem les di rumah yang dianut Bu Kurenai agak berbeda daripada umumnya. Di sini murid-murid akan datang, langsung disuruh mengerjakan tugas. Kalau ada yang tidak paham, boleh bertanya. Untuk kasus Hidan tadi, sebenarnya itu karena dia bertanya sambil nyolot. Siapa juga yang mau kalau begitu ceritanya. 

Sementara itu di pojokan, Sasori bisa menyaksikan Hidan yang tadi berbisik-bisik pada Deidara persis seperti sedang menggosipkan seseorang tapi takut ketahuan. Dia sendiri sedang mengerjakan nomor dua puluh, sedikit lagi selesai. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia pun menyerahkan tugasnya pada Bu Kurenai untuk diperiksa kebenaran jawabannya. 

Biasanya ketika Sasori sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang ada, dia akan bergabung dengan Bu Kurenai dan Sakura, sang putri kesayangan, menonton televisi sementara anak-anak lain cuek saja dan tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Sayangnya hari ini Sakura sedang ada jadwal latihan karate, jadi rumah ini hanya diisi oleh Bu Kurenai sebagai satu-satunya perempuan. 

“Sas, nomor lima belas kenapa jawabannya jadi -5?” Bu Kurenai mulai mengevaluasi pekerjaan Sasori. Begitu sadar bahwa Sasori memperhatikan, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, “Padahal di atasnya, -6 dikurang 5.” 

“Oh iya. Itu salah tulis, Bu.” 

_“Sesekali melakukan kesalahan itu gak papalah,”_ batin Sasori ketika Bu Kurenai mencoret-coret buku tersebut, dan menyerahkannya lagi pada cowok itu. “Makasih, Bu.” 

Kalau seseorang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, maka dia diperbolehkan pulang. Sasori berpikir dia pasti bakal mati bosan di rumah kalau dia pulang sekarang, jadi dia bukannya langsung pulang, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar di sekitar komplek rumah gurunya ini. Dia pun keluar rumah tanpa berucap apapun. 

Suasana hening kembali seusainya. Hanya terdengar suara coretan pulpen dan sobekan kertas. Pelaku penyobekan kertas tersebut adalah Itachi yang mungkin berpendapat daripada repot-repot menghapus jawaban yang salah (apalagi kalau salahnya banyak) dan malah membuat kertas bukunya menjadi kotor, mendingan langsung dirobek saja kertasnya. Ya, inilah fenomena orang yang kebanyakan uang. 

_Srek!_

Itu adalah sobekan kelima Itachi hari ini. 

“Waduh, Chi. Sabar aja atuh,” Hidan menyeletuk. Dia masih saja mengerjakan nomor empat belas daritadi, sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. 

“Tau nih. Pemborosan,” seorang cowok berambut cokelat pun turut mewarnai kegaduhan di dalam ruangan. Dia mengerjakan nomor lima belas. “Tipis-tipis gitu, kertas tetaplah harus dibeli dengan uang.” 

Ilmu ekonomi **Kakuzu** pun berbicara. Tapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya. Semua orang langsung pura-pura sibuk, padahal mereka mulai _grasak-grusuk_ karena terlalu lama mengerjakan soal matematika bikin mereka gerah. Sementara itu, Kisame berdiri dan celingak-celinguk menilik tugas teman-temannya dengan tampang bingung. 

“Apaan sih, Kis? Kalo mau nyontek, jangan nyontek gue deh, un!” Deidara masih sewot sambil menutup bukunya. 

“Eh, _guys_. Yang dikerjain tuh sebenarnya yang mana sih?” **Kisame Hoshigaki** bertanya sambil duduk di tempatnya semula. 

“Emangnya lu ngerjain yang mana daritadi?” Dan **Itachi Uchiha** pun menyahut dengan suara datar yang sengaja dibuat-buat supaya terkesan _cool_ , sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang kali ini dia pasti tidak salah lagi. 

“Yang halaman 30 itu, ‘kan?” 

“YEEEEEE! SALAH COY!! YANG BETUL TUH HALAMAN 32, UN!!!” Seakan-akan telah terpendam dalam waktu yang lama, emosi Deidara pun meledak. “DAN LU GAK USAH SOK POLOS GITU, BISA GAK?!” 

“LO TUH, YANG BISA GAK?! GAK USAH PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA?!” Hidan tersulut. 

“Syukurin. Dasar bodoh,” desis Kakuzu kalem. Rupanya dulu Kisame pernah menyemprot dirinya persis seperti tadi. Makanya diam-diam, Kakuzu punya dendam tersendiri pada Kisame. 

“Jangan teriak-teriak! Kalian itu kenapa sih?” Bu Kurenai menegur anak-anak badung itu. “Ngeganggu tetangga aja!” Padahal alasan sesungguhnya adalah kegiatan menonton _teve_ -nya jadi terganggu. 

Entah mendengar atau tidak, Kisame pun bungkam dan terpaksa mengulang pekerjaannya dari awal. Tentu saja dengan halaman yang benar. 

Sementara itu Sasori baru pulang setelah bakso yang dia beli di tengah jalan tadi habis. Tentu saja dia sudah pulang sejak Deidara menjerit-jerit tadi, dia hanya tidak ingin ada yang meminta baksonya. Berhubung anak-anak lainnya pasti menjadi sangat rakus apalagi dalam urusan meminta makanan orang lain. 

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Semuanya selesai mengerjakan soal-soal matematika tersebut ketika jam menunjukkan... pukul lima sore. Mereka pulang barengan, meskipun rumah mereka tidak ada yang satu arah. Mereka semua berjalan kaki karena memiliki alasan sendiri; Sasori karena rumahnya sangat dekat dengan rumah Bu Kurenai (dan Sasori tidak punya motor), Itachi karena motornya sedang diservis, Kisame karena ban motornya bocor setelah dipakai oleh ayahnya tadi pagi, Hidan karena alasan kesehatan yang menurut anak-anak lainnya sedikit terkesan berlebihan, dan Kakuzu karena alasan finansial. 

Anak-anak lainnya tidak heran dengan alasan Kakuzu barusan. 

“Chi. Lu ada liat Deidara gak?” Sasori berbisik pada Itachi sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang ada di sampingnya. Entah karena apa, yang pastinya Sasori tersadar karena Deidara ternyata tidak ikut dalam rombongan pulang mereka. 

“Ngapain lu nyariin Deidara?” Suara Itachi mulai berubah. Perasaan Sasori langsung tidak enak begitu melihat seringai Itachi. “Kangen yah? Ciee....” 

“Sasori kangen sama Deidara ya? Ciee, gue baru tau lu bisa juga gini, Sas.” Kisame yang punya telinga kelelawar pun langsung menyeletuk. 

“Dasar, lu pada lebay amat sih. Deidara itu, ‘kan, yang paling berisik di antara kita. Gak heran lah, kalo Sasori sampai nyariin dia,” desis Hidan, berusaha membela Sasori yang mulai digoda oleh anak-anak lainnya. 

“Dasar bodoh,” komentar Kakuzu pelan. 

“Mungkin dia pulang duluan karena kebelet mau boker dan gak sempat pamit sama kita,” lanjut Hidan pada Sasori. 

“Yasudahlah. Deidara itu gak usah dipikirin. Pikirin aja gue yang selalu ada buat elo ini~!” Itachi merangkul pundak Sasori, seringai Itachi pun semakin menambah kesan _creepy_. Sasori merinding dan menepis tangan kotor Itachi yang habis makan gorengan tanpa dicuci setelahnya. 

“Oke, siapa yang homo di sini?” Sasori menjauhi Itachi dengan wajah datar. 

“Cih, gak usah ngomong kata homo kenapa, Sas?” Hidan risi mendengar celetukan Sasori barusan. 

Mereka lalu sama-sama terdiam. Mereka kembali fokus menuju rumah masing-masing. Ada juga yang berjalan sambil melamun, salah satunya adalah Sasori. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya perkataannya tadi. Homo? Kenapa hatinya tergelitik dengan satu kata itu? Bukan pertama kalinya memang, teman-temannya terutama Itachi akan bertingkah menjijikkan seperti tadi. Sering malah. Mungkin hanya Hidan yang sebisa mungkin tidak akan memasukkan kata hina itu dalam pertemanan mereka. 

Apa Hidan itu pengidap homophobia?  
Entahlah. 

Yang pasti, Sasori mulai terpikir bahwa hingga detik ini, sejujurnya dia tidak pernah pacaran. Meski pacaran pun, dia tetap bersikap biasa saja dan tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang lebih dari satu bulan gara-gara Sasori malah cuek dengan pacarnya. Dia tidak pernah nembak siapapun, cewek maupun cowok. 

Pernah tersiar kabar kalau dia homo. Tapi karena Sasori juga tidak pernah terlihat bermesraan dengan cowok, maka gosip itu bisa segera ditangkis. Sasori juga sepertinya tidak terlalu menanggapi serius semua omongan miring mengenai dirinya, itu karena dia termasuk dalam kategori cowok kalem dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan pada orang lain. 

Apa dia itu homo?  
Sasori tidak pernah tahu apa jawabannya. 

Perlahan, anak-anak mulai memisahkan diri. Pertama, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, hingga akhirnya hanya Sasori dan Itachi yang tertinggal. 

“Eh, Sas?”  
“Hm?”  
“Sebenarnya sekarang ini ada gak yang lagi lu taksir? Mungkin cewek atau cowok?”  
“Maksud lo cewek atau cowok itu apaan, hah?” 

“Kali aja lu biseks atau gay. Yah, gue gak salah berpikiran gitu, ‘kan? Soalnya lu sendiri gak pernah keliatan naksir cewek manapun, bahkan Konan sekalipun! Dia itu cewek cantik, Sas. Udah pinter, seksi, ramah, manis, baik hati, cantik pula!” Oke, Itachi mulai melebih-lebihkan ucapannya. “Pokoknya tipe idaman banget lah! Tapi _sorry_ yah, Sas. Gue udah naksir Konan duluan. Lu sama yang lain aja deh.” 

Tersiar kabar juga kalau Itachi naksir Konan, dan ternyata itu benar adanya. 

“Lu gak takut sama si Pein?” Sasori berhasil mengabaikan kalimat Itachi yang berkenaan dengan gay tadi. Berhubung Konan selalu dijaga ketat oleh Pein yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana, jadi kebanyakan cowok pun berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Konan. Dan rupanya, Itachi ini terlalu keras kepala untuk mundur dari perjuangan mendapatkan Konan, apalagi setelah dia mendengar bahwa Konan dan Pein sebenarnya tidak pacaran. 

“Buat apa takut? Toh, Pein itu cuma manusia, sama kayak kita. Disemprot sama bapaknya aja dia langsung nangis kejer. Secara muka bapaknya, ‘kan, nyeremin dan abstrak, gak jauh beda sama mukanya sendiri,” cibir Itachi saat mengingat sosok Pein yang bawel itu. Masak dia mau mentraktir Konan waktu istirahat siang di kantin saja dia harus mentraktir Pein juga? ‘Kan, jadinya bikin jengkel. Syukur saja Itachi membawa uang lebih waktu itu. “Udah, udah. _Back to the topic_. Sekarang ini ada yang lu taksir gak?” 

“Gak ada.” 

“Hmmm... beneran nih? Ah, mungkin bukan naksir nih, tapi udah suka? Mencintai? Atau apa?” 

“Gak ada kok. Sumpah, Chi.” 

Itachi pun menghela napas. 

“Kenapa?” 

“Gak ada yang bisa gue jadiin gosip deh.” Itachi cengengesan. Maksudnya bercanda, tapi Sasori malah menanggapinya dengan serius. 

“Jangan bilang gosip tentang gue yang homo itu juga elo yang bikin?” Sasori menyipitkan mata, memandang tajam pada Itachi. 

“Enggak, itu bukan gue.” Itachi pun memutar mata karena Sasori masih belum berhenti melemparkan tatapan itu padanya. “Yakinlah, Sas. Gue, ‘kan, sohib lo. Gak mungkin gue berusaha menjerumuskan temen gue sendiri.” 

Mereka pun berdiam diri lagi. 

“Oh, ini jalan rumah gue, Sas. Gue duluan ya. _Bye bye, babe_.” 

Sasori nyaris melempari Itachi dengan sepatu kets miliknya tapi Itachi berhasil melarikan diri sambil menjulurkan lidah dan nyengir sableng. Sasori tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa kenal dan berteman dengan cowok sinting macam Itachi. 

Dia menghela napas perlahan. Dia memperhatikan langit yang warna kejinggaannya sudah semakin menyurut, meninggalkan gradasi biru gelap yang mengindikasikan malam hari. Pantaslah, suhu udara semakin menurun. Mengirimkan ketenangan tersendiri bagi cowok berambut merah itu. Dia pun bernapas perlahan, berusaha menikmati angin semilir yang melintas. 

Saat itulah Sasori merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Dia berjalan kembali seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya mulai gelisah. _“Duh, gue musti cepet-cepet pulang nih.”_

Tap, _tap_ , tap, _tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki lainnya yang mengiringinya. Sasori membalikkan badan, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya. _“Siapa sih? Mungkin cuma perasaan gue aja.”_

Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini dia memasang baik-baik telinganya. Kalau memang benar-benar ada yang sedang mengikutinya, dia akan menangkap basah orang itu dan akan memukulinya bila perlu. 

Tap, _tap_ , tap, _tap_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sasori sesegera mungkin berbalik, memastikan orang ini tidak akan sempat bersembunyi darinya. Saat dia akhirnya tahu siapa _stalker_ -nya kali ini, Sasori pun menatap orang itu dengan tajam. 

“Heh, Dei, lu ngapain ngikutin gua?” 

Sementara itu, Deidara hanya berdiri membatu, dan ternganga. Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya yang nista?

* * *

.  
.

* * *


	3. Kekonyolan Ketiga — Ibarat Kisame yang Kerap Disalahpahami Bak Seekor Hiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah buku harian milik seorang ~~banci~~ cowok bernama Deidara yang berusaha ~~mengakrabkan diri~~ PDKT dengan Sasori sang cowok idola sekolah ketika tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.
> 
> Tidak. Ini bukan salah Itachi yang sering digosipkan ~~berpacaran~~ homo dengan ~~Konan~~ Sasori dan menikung ~~Pein~~ Deidara. Atau Kisame yang terlalu setia kawan sehingga mau-maunya mendukung perjuangan Deidara biar dinotis sama Sasori.

Mari kita mundur ke beberapa jam sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya setelah Deidara pulang dari les.

“Gila. Gua gak paham kenapa bisa-bisanya ada orang yang cinta banget sama yang namanya MTK, un!”

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di les tadi, Deidara memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Selain karena capek, Deidara juga sangat paham bahwa dirinya yang sedang _bad-mood_ bisa menjadi sangat menyusahkan. Maka daripada dia bikin orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi ikutan tersulut—terutama Hidan yang orangnya juga gampang emosian, Deidara pun cepat-cepat menyingkir. Dan di sinilah dia berakhir. Di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

“Uh. Tapi Kakuzu cinta MTK karena dia cinta duit.”

Deidara terus bermonolog selagi tubuh rampingnya berguling-guling di atas permukaan kasur yang empuk. Dia memang senang melakukannya, apalagi kalau sedang marah-marah. Itu bisa menjadi salah satu alternatif untuk meredakan kemarahannya. “Apa Sasori suka MTK juga ya? Dia gak pernah keliatan protes sih, apalagi karena memang nilainya selalu bagus. Yah, 75 itu sudah termasuk bagus sih.”

Pergerakannya di atas tempat tidur pun terhenti ketika punggungnya terasa seperti menindih sesuatu. Deidara mengerutkan dahi. “Ini apaan, un?”

Dia bangun untuk memeriksa benda tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku. Bentuknya persegi panjang, dengan ukuran kisaran 21 cm x 30 cm—seukuran kertas A4. Volumenya cukup tipis, karena pastinya isi buku itu tidak lebih dari 50 lembar. _Cover_ buku terbuat dari kertas manila yang menunjukkan bahwa buku itu pun pasti dibeli dengan harga yang terjangkau. Yah, anggaplah paling mahal sekitar lima puluh ribuan.

Satu kesimpulan yang Deidara tangkap hanya dari menilik sampul depan buku itu—saat ini dia sedang memegang sebuah majalah dewasa... baiklah, mari kita sebut saja majalah bokep supaya bisa lebih dimengerti.

Oke.

“Sejak kapan gue punya buku ginian, un?” Oh, ayolah, Deidara. Berhenti menjadi sok _innocent_. Kau itu seorang cowok, paling tidak kau pasti punya satu buah yang kau selipkan di antara kardus-kardus yang tidak jelas apa isinya di bawah tempat tidur.

“Gak, gue yakin kok. Gue gak punya....” Masih keras kepala, Dei? Mengapa tidak kau akui saja?

“UNN! Lo siapa sih? Gak usah maksa gue buat ngakuin apa yang gak pernah gue lakuin!” Hentikan, Deidara. Jangan bilang kau hanya tidak ingin reputasimu sebagai “cowok aneh” di mata para pembaca di sini menjadi lebih hina dengan tambahan “cowok aneh mesum yang keras kepala”.

“Iya, cukup Pein aja yang _readers_ kenal sebagai cowok mesum di sini. Gak perlu nyangkut-nyangkutin gue juga.”

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Maafkan kesalahan teknis di atas. Mari kita kembali ke naskah yang sebenarnya.

Deidara masih menggenggam majalah bokep itu dengan raut wajah serius. Dia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah benar buku itu adalah miliknya. Kalau memang benar, kapankah dia membelinya? Darimana dia mendapatkannya? Mengapa dia baru sadar kalau buku itu ada di kamarnya? Sudah sejak kapan buku itu ada di sini?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Sekeras apapun Deidara berusaha mengingatnya, dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

“Tapi gue tetap gak mau ngakuin kalo buku ini punya gue! Gue gak sudi punya buku laknat kayak gini!” Meskipun Deidara terus-terusan mengomel mengenai buku tersebut, nyatanya tangannya masih membalik-balik lembaran kertas majalah, dan matanya memicing tajam pada penampakan cewek yang ada di setiap halaman.

Apa yang dia rasakan pada saat itu? Deidara menolak untuk memberitahukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia mungkin tidak merasakan apapun yang wajar dirasakan oleh cowok normal ketika di tangannya ada sebuah majalah bokep.

Baiklah, ini adalah salah satu gejala yang sangat stereotip dari seorang cowok pengidap kelainan jiwa berupa homo di awal cerita homo.

“Oke, mari kita tebak-tebakan, un. Kira-kira di antara temen-temen gue, siapa yang punya buku ini? Kayaknya gue mulai inget, kalo ada salah satu di antara mereka yang nitipin ini ke gue beberapa hari sebelumnya.” Memangnya Deidara punya teman? “Ya pastinya yang gue maksud itu, antara Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu—atau Tobi juga bisa masuk dalam daftar gue. Pein gak mungkin nitip-nitip ginian ke gue, secara dia aja gak pernah kenal sama gue.”

Deidara pun mulai memilah-milah informasi yang tersempil di antara ingatan-ingatan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Tapi berhubung Deidara itu pelupa, jadi ada kemungkinan satu-dua informasi tersebut salah.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia mencoba berasumsi, ‘kan?

Deidara menyiapkan buku _notes_ kecil miliknya di atas meja bupet samping tempat tidur. Dia menulis semua nama cowok yang dia kenal di salah satu lembaran kertasnya.

“Sasori—gue gak akrab sama dia, dan dia juga gak keliatan kayak cowok mesum yang suka ngoleksi beginian, un.”  
Deidara mencoret nama Sasori.

“Itachi emang sering bertingkah kayak homo, apalagi sama Sasori, tapi... hm, mungkin dia bisa aja jadi tersangka, un.”  
Deidara melewati nama Itachi.

“Kisame gak pernah keliatan naksir cewek. Ada kemungkinan dia itu homo, tapi dia juga gak pernah nunjukkin tanda-tanda kalo dia itu homo. Ah, anggaplah dia itu mustahil buat dijadiin tersangka, un.”  
Deidara mencoret nama Kisame.

“Emang sih, Hidan sering banget ngaku-ngaku kalo nonton bokep itu dosa, apalagi karena dia itu kayaknya homophobia, un—hmm, gue gak tau dia ini bisa dijadiin tersangka atau enggak.”  
Deidara melingkari nama Hidan dan menulis tanda tanya di samping nama tersebut.

“Di dunia ini, yang Kakuzu cintai cuma uang. Kecuali kalo model _gravure_ di buku-buku bokep difoto dengan pose lagi megang lembaran duit, mungkin barulah dia tertarik ngoleksi yang begituan, un.”  
Deidara mencoret nama Kakuzu.

“Gue gak pernah nangkep basah Tobi baca yang beginian, tapi berhubung tuh anak misterius banget—selain karena dia juga hobi pakai macam-macam model topeng, jadi mari kita masukkan nama dia di dalam daftar tersangka kita.”  
Deidara membiarkan nama Tobi bersih dari coretan pulpen.

“Sudah gue bilang Pein gak mungkin nitip sama gue. Titik.”  
Deidara mencoret nama Pein sambil menekan pulpennya dalam-dalam. Untungnya tidak sampai melubangi kertasnya.

Cowok berambut kuning itu pun merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku _notes_ yang mana terdapat data nama-nama tersangka yang sudah dia coret sedemikian rupa. Di sana, ada dua nama yang sama sekali tidak ternodai oleh tinta pulpen, yakni Itachi dan Tobi.

“Masak Itachi sih, un?”

Dia melepaskan buku _notes_ di samping tubuhnya, dan mengambil benda haram yang sempat terlupakan barusan. Dia memerhatikan _cover_ buku tersebut yang menunjukkan seorang cewek sedang mengenakan baju kekurangan bahan yang sejujurnya hanya menutupi bagian dada dan selangkangannya, dengan pose sedang berdiri menyandar di pagar jembatan kecil, dan latar belakang pemandangan matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai. Dia mulai membuka-buka buku itu lagi, kali ini sambil lalu saja.

“Itachi memang besar kemungkinan pemilik buku ini, tapi bukan berarti Tobi enggak. Meskipun dia sering ngaku ‘anak baek’, dia juga sering ngeliat gue ganti baju setelah pelajaran olahraga, un.” Memangnya mengapa kalau Tobi sering melihatmu bertelanjang dada, Dei? Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan mesum?

Bertepatan dengan menutupnya halaman terakhir, maka Deidara mengambil satu kesimpulan.

“Buku ini pasti punya Itachi, un.”

Sungguh, adegan ini sama sekali tidak penting untuk dijelaskan sedetail ini. Karena cerita ini memiliki tema utama homo, maka pembaca pasti berharap disuguhi adegan-adegan _fanservice_ antara SasoDei. Ya, setidaknya itulah tujuan awal sang pengarang.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

“Oke, sip. Kenapa gue jadi ke rumah dia gini sih?”

Dia menatap nanar pada rumah di depannya. “Ini rumah dia gak sih? Menurut alamat yang pernah dikasih Itachi, seharusnya ini rumahnya.” Dengan ragu, dia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, sebanyak tiga kali awalnya. “Permisi, assalamualaikum, un! Spada! _Anybody home_?”

Pintu rumah pun dibuka. Menampakkan seorang cowok yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya dan sama sekali tidak Deidara kenal. Meskipun demikian, Deidara tetap berusaha memasang wajah ramah. “Sasori-nya ada?”

“....”  
“Halo?”  
“... lo yakin nyari temen lo di sini?”

“Heh?” Deidara akhirnya bingung juga karena cowok di hadapannya ini terus-terusan melemparkan wajah aneh padanya. “Emangnya kenapa, un?”

“Ini, ‘kan, kandang ayam. Lo gak liat banyak kerangkeng ayam di depan nih rumah?”

Sementara cowok itu menunjuk ke arah samping Deidara, cowok berambut kuning itu pun baru sadar bahwa begitu banyak reban alias kandang ayam yang terbuat dari bambu bertumpuk-tumpuk begitu saja di pinggir pagar.

“Oh, yah. Gue baru nyadar, un.”  
“Dan plis, nama gue bukan un, jadi setop manggil gue gitu.”

Deidara mengingatkan dalam hati bahwa dia akan menyantet Itachi sepulang dari rumah Sasori. Padahal dia sendiri juga seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Sasori tinggal di kandang ayam.

“Oh _shit_. Mana gue lagi gak ada pulsa lagi! Mau beli, gue gak punya duit. Sedih banget sih, hidup gue....”

Tepat ketika Deidara sedang meratapi nasib, dia tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan seorang cewek di pinggir jalan. Cewek itu terlihat sibuk menelepon dengan suara marah-marah, “Mama kenapa gak nyuruh Kak Sasori aja sih?!”

Deidara pun terdiam.

Kak Sasori? Mama? Apa anak ini adik Sasori? Dan apakah Sasori yang dimaksud anak ini adalah Sasori yang dia kenal? Berhubung Deidara juga sedang tidak punya kerjaan, maka tidak ada salahnya dia tanya, ‘kan?

... tidak. Itu akan terkesan sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba orang asing seperti dia datang menanyakan di mana rumah mereka. Tidak mungkin anak kecil ini tahu dengannya. Yah, kalau dilihat dari perawakan dan wajahnya, mungkin anak ini masih berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Masih terlihat sangat polos.

“Halo, Dek.”

Nyatanya Deidara nekat menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya, “Uhm, Kakak boleh nanya gak?”

“....”  
“Tadi Adek bilang Kak Sasori... apa dia cowok berambut merah yang badannya agak pendek?”

Anak kecil itu masih menatap Deidara dengan bingung. “Emang Kakak siapanya Kak Sasori?”

“Kakak ini temennya.”  
“....”

Deidara merasa risih karena anak kecil itu terus-terusan memandanginya. “Apaan sih, un?”

“Beneran cuma temen?”  
“Emang kamu ngarep apa?”

Anak kecil itu lagi-lagi terdiam dan hanya memandangi Deidara. Matanya menelisik dari rambut Deidara hingga sendal jepit nipon merah yang sedang cowok itu pakai. “Kakak cowok toh?”

“Maksud lo apaan sih?” Deidara sadar dia kelepasan pakai bahasa gaul, tapi dia biarkan saja. Karena ada hal lainnya yang menurutnya lebih penting untuk dipermasalahkan. “Suara gue nge- _bass_ gini juga!”

“Habisnya, rambut Kakak warnanya kuning, panjang lagi! Aku malah ngira Kakak termasuk salah satu mantan pacar Kak Sasori yang mau neror dia karena udah dihamilin!”

Oke, Deidara tarik ucapannya tadi. Anak ini sama sekali tidak polos. Dan tidak imut, kalau tadi dia sempat beranggapan demikian.

“Tapi sekarang kamu udah tau kalo Kakak ini cowok, ‘kan?”  
“... aku masih ngira Kakak mantan pacarnya sih.”

Sebelum Deidara sempat meledak, dia cepat-cepat menarik napasnya. Oke, tidak ada alasan untuk marah-marah saat ini. Dia sedang berada di pinggir jalan, berbicara dengan orang asing. Anak kecil lagi! Jaim dong, kalau dia mengomel-ngomel sama anak kecil! “Oke, lupain. Gue mau nanya, rumah kalian ada di mana? Apa Sasori udah pulang?”

“Kak Sasori belum pulang! Dia, ‘kan, masih les!”  
“ _What_? Padahal ini udah jam 4 sore. Ngapain aja sih mereka di sana?”

Sementara itu, anak kecil itu sudah hampir beranjak pergi sebelum ditarik oleh Deidara. “Ihh! Apaan sih, Kak!”

“Jangan pergi dulu dong!”  
“Yaudah, mau nanya apa lagi?”  
“Tadi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan Kakak yang satunya!”  
“Pertanyaan yang mana?”

“Rumah kalian di mana?” Lalu tiba-tiba Deidara tersadar akan suatu hal. Kalau Sasori-nya belum pulang, trus untuk apa dia menanyakan alamat rumahnya? Tidak mungkin juga dia menitipkan “barang haram” yang dia tenteng di kantongan plastik dari tadi ini pada adiknya Sasori.

Loh? Kok Sasori? Bukannya tadi dia mencurigai Itachi sebagai pemiliknya?

Pertanyaan yang sangat brilian, saudara-saudara. Coba tanyakanlah pada Deidara, atau ke pengarang saja sekalian. Saya selaku narator tahu apa soal beginian. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas.

“Tuh, ‘kan! Dugaan aku benar! Kakak pasti mantan pacar Kak Sasori yang mau meneror rumah kami!”  
“ _HELLOOOOO_! Asal lo tau aja ya, karena gue ini COWOK, jadi mana mungkin gue mantan—apalagi sampai pacaran sama dia!”  
“Loh, sekarang, ‘kan, banyak homo berkeliaran, Kak. Jadi hal-hal macam gitu udah gak asing lagi.”

BENERAN INI ANAK KESELEK MAKAN APAAN SIH.

Kalau Kisame yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan, dengan senang hati Deidara akan menempeleng kepalanya!

“Yaudah, kalo lo gak mau ngasih tau gue, gak apa-apa juga! Gue bisa nyari dia sendiri!”  
“Kenapa gak dari tadi aja sih?!”

Oke, cukup. Deidara tidak tahan dengan semua omong kosong ini.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Deidara selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya memata-matai seseorang.  
Sekarang dia sudah tahu karena kini dia sedang melakukannya.

Tidak sepenuhnya memata-matai sih. Pasalnya tadi sebenarnya Deidara sedang dalam perjalanan pulang—“Cih, sudahlah. Besok aja gue balikin ke orangnya di sekolah!”—lalu tiba-tiba dia menangkap sosok yang dia cari dari tadi.

“Oi, Sa—“  
“Udah, udah. _Back to the topic_. Sekarang ini ada yang lu taksir gak?”

Deidara spontan segera mundur seribu langkah dan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik begitu sadar bahwa Sasori sedang tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Itachi.

“Gak ada.”  
“Hmmm... beneran nih? Ah, mungkin bukan naksir nih, tapi udah suka? Mencintai? Atau apa?”  
“Gak ada kok. Sumpah, Chi.”

 _"Mereka lagi ngomongin apa sih?"_  
Deidara membatin, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu karena tadi dia sempat mendengar bahwa Itachi bertanya apakah saat ini Sasori sedang menaruh perasaan pada seseorang. Dan juga, untuk apa dia bersembunyi seperti ini pun, sebenarnya di luar dugaannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Deidara penasaran dengan jawaban Sasori barusan. Tidak ada yang ditaksir? Siapa tahu Sasori pintar memainkan kata-kata, jadi sebenarnya bukan berarti dia tidak sedang berpacaran dengan siapapun, berhubung yang ditanyakan Itachi adalah seorang _crush_ , bukan seorang _girlfriend_.

Oke.

“Jangan bilang gosip tentang gue yang homo itu juga elo yang bikin?”

Deidara kembali menyimak percakapan kedua sohib itu. Oh, dia ingat dengan kejadian itu. Segerombolan gajah gila datang menghampiri Sasori. Dengan wajah penuh keantusiasan yang menyesatkan, mereka bertanya apakah Sasori adalah seorang _gay_. Cowok itu awalnya hanya bilang hah, lalu memasang wajah yang menurut Deidara lucu tapi tetap ganteng—

Tunggu, itu barusan hanya _typo_ —

“Oh, ini jalan rumah gue, Sas. Gue duluan ya. _Bye bye, babe_.”

Deidara memutar mata saat Itachi mulai kumat homo. Sementara Sasori nyaris menimpuk cowok itu dengan sepatunya, Deidara gemas sekali ingin turut menghadiahkan barang satu-dua tinjakan di kepalanya tersebut. Tapi tidak jadi, karena dia ingat dia sedang mengintai mereka berdua.

_“Waduh, Sasori berjalan ke arah sini, un!”_

Berkat tubuh langsing Deidara—lebih tepatnya tubuh kurusnya, Deidara berhasil menyamarkan dirinya dengan tiang listrik tempat persembunyiannya. Atau mungkin justru dia tidak ketahuan karena Sasori tidak peduli. Atau mungkin Sasori terlalu sibuk melamun, jadi tidak sadar dengan rambut kuning _jreng_ miliknya.

Dalam hening, Deidara memperhatikan sosok Sasori yang menikmati suasana alam. Dan dia terpana.

Meskipun bertubuh lebih pendek dibanding cowok pada umumnya, Sasori memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Sikapnya yang kalem menambah nilai plus baginya, dikali lima. Cewek manapun pasti tidak keberatan kalau diajak berpacaran olehnya—walau tidak kenal sekalipun.

Deidara teringat dengan percakapan di antara Itachi dan Sasori tadi. Dia yakin Sasori pasti bohong, tapi kalaupun tidak, sebenarnya bukan masalah. Mungkin Sasori punya trauma di masa lalu, semacam pernah dicampakkan atau sejenis itu. Atau mungkin Sasori hanya ingin memfokuskan diri pada sekolah, yang mana tidak heran nilai-nilai pelajarannya selalu gemilang bak bintang jatuh.

Cowok berambut kuning itu penasaran, adakah hal yang belum Sasori dapatkan sekarang? Hal semacam... cinta?

“....”

Deidara hampir headbang setelah menyadari pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Sasori punya pacar atau tidak, itu bukan urusannya! Hubungan mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk dibilang wajar kalau Deidara mulai mengkhawatirkan hal-hal macam gitu. Kenal pun, baru tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya, baru empat bulan! Dihitung sejak awal tahun ajaran baru di bulan Juni!

Mungkin majalah bokep ini membawa pengaruh buruk padanya. Dia harus segera menyerahkan ini kepada Sasori... karena dia tidak punya pulsa, dan dia tidak tahu alamat rumah Itachi—tunggu. Tadi waktu Itachi masih ada, dia sama sekali tidak terpikir ingin mengembalikannya langsung kepada orangnya!

Bodoh sekali, Deidara. Bilang saja kau mau mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa bertemu dengan Sasori.

_“Oh, _shit_. Gue kasih besok di sekolah aja ya? Tapi itu malah beresiko. Gue gak mau ketangkep basah sama Tobi. Secara tuh anak selalu tahu kalo gue lagi bawa yang aneh-aneh. Dan gue gak mau reputasi gue hancur!”_

Saking larutnya dalam lamunan, Deidara menggerakkan kakinya. Membuat decitan nyaring antara sendal dan tanah semen di bawahnya. Syok karena sepertinya Sasori sadar dengan pergerakannya, Deidara berusaha bersembunyi lagi.

Dia keluar ketika Sasori berbalik kembali ke depan. Deidara bahkan tidak paham mengapa dia harus melakukan ini.

Tap, _tap_ , tap, _tap_

_“Duh, nipon gue ini kenapa bersuara mulu ya?!”_

Deidara merutuki sendalnya sendiri yang selalu bersuara ketika dia melangkah. Hal itu membuatnya harus segera bersembunyi lagi. Karena dia sudah jauh dari tiang listrik tadi, kali ini dia bersembunyi di balik tong sampah.

_“Trus, ngapain juga gue sembunyi gini dari dia?! Gue bisa aja langsung keluar dan nyerahin ini barang laknat ke dia supaya dia bisa ngasih ke Itachi besok dan gue bakal langsung pulang!”_

Tap, _tap_ , tap, tap

Deidara nyaris memekik saat dia tidak sempat bersembunyi lagi, dan Sasori ternyata cukup gesit untuk sesegera itu menangkap basah dirinya. Cowok berambut merah itu memandangi wajahnya dengan tajam.

“Heh, Dei, lu ngapain ngikutin gua?”

“H-hahahaa... halo, Sas.” Deidara tertawa kikuk. Dia refleks mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kantong plastik. “Ampun, Sas.”

Alih-alih menunjukkan kemarahan, Sasori justru memutar mata. “Mau apa lo kali ini?”

“Gue... pengen nitip sesuatu.”

Deidara langsung menabrakkan kantongan plastik itu ke arah dada Sasori. Untungnya Sasori tangkas dan segera menangkapnya sebelum tangan Deidara merusak asetnya.

“Apaan sih lo?!”  
“Lo sohibnya Itachi, ‘kan? Gue mau lo nyerahin ini ke dia! Kapanpun elo mau!”

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Sasori membuka kantong plastik tersebut dan memeriksa isinya. Lalu dia memutar mata. “Jiah. Gue kira apaan. Dari semua barang Itachi yang bisa nyasar ke tempat lo, kenapa harus majalah bokep?”

“Mana gue tau!”

Akhirnya menyerah dengan keadaan, Sasori pun mengikat kantong plastik dan menaruhnya dalam tas ransel. “Trus, ada lagi?”

“Udah sih, un.”  
“....”  
“....”

Suasana hening.

“....”  
“Achoo!”

“Ngapain lo masih di sini?” Sasori menatap heran pada Deidara yang sibuk mengusap hidungnya.

“Gue males pulang sekarang.”  
“Kenapa?”

“Gue gak ada kerjaan.” Deidara pun menghela napas. “Bokap gue juga masih lama banget baru pulang. Kalo gue pulang sekarang, berarti gue bakal sendirian.”

“Hm. Tapi gue mau pulang. Terserah aja sih, kalo lo mau ke mana aja. Gue capek.”  
“Eh, Sas. Gue boleh ke rumah lo, gak?”  
“Enggak. Demi apapun, gue gak mau lo ke rumah gue.”  
“Kenapa?”

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya memerhatikan rambut kuning Deidara tanpa ekspresi. “Ya enggak apa-apa aja.”

Cih. Padahal waktu mereka saling mengirim SMS, Sasori terlihat sangat ramah! Aslinya kok cuek begini?!

“Jangan-jangan yang SMS-an sama gue waktu itu bukan dia ya?!” Deidara menggerutu. Sasori mendengarnya.

“Apa?”  
“Nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa!”

Sebenarya Sasori mendengar kalimat Deidara dengan jelas. Hanya saja... dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Sasori mengakui dirinya memang seperti itu.

Tapi itu, ‘kan, karena dia belum terlalu akrab dengan Deidara! Kalau mereka seakrab dirinya dengan Itachi, mungkin saja Sasori akan berubah seperti apa yang dikenal oleh Deidara tadi malam!

Oke.

“Rumah lu di mana sih?”  
“Di ujung jalan ini, rumah gue.”  
“Yaudah, kita jalan bareng. Gue kasian sama lu.”  
“Gak usah deh! Makasih, un!”

Sasori pun memutar mata dan segera melangkah pergi. Dia dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya dengan sikap Deidara saat ini yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan.

“E-eh? Sas! Bentar!”

Deidara berusaha menyusul Sasori yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Deidara tersandung kakinya sendiri.

“Waa!”  
“Lu ngapain—eh?”

Sungguh, terlihat sekali bahwa sang pengarang terlalu memaksakan jalan cerita sehingga harus menyelipkan adegan paling _mainstream_ yang seringkali ada di cerita romantis. Tapi karena dia tidak peduli, jadi saya juga hanya bisa mengikuti.

Deidara terjatuh menimpa Sasori. Atau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi karena Sasori sudah tahu hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak berhati-hati, maka dia sudah siap-siaga menangkap Deidara.

“Akh!” Deidara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara ambigu ketika kedua tangan Sasori menangkap bahunya dengan kuat. Kakinya kehilangan tenaga sehingga Deidara terjatuh dengan kedua kaki menumpu pada lutut. Sasori pun secara refleks mengikuti tubuh Deidara, dan membuat dirinya kini berada sangat dekat dengan Deidara.

Segalanya tiba-tiba berjalan begitu lambat di sekitar mereka.

_“Uh? Sasori lagi megangin gue?”_

Cowok berambut kuning itu perlahan mulai terkumpul kesadarannya. Dia merasa adanya cengkeraman di kedua bahunya. Deidara lalu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sasori.

Deidara terkejut.

“Oh Jashin.”  
“Ngapain lu melototin gua gitu?”

Tanpa merasa perlu menunggu reaksi dari Deidara, Sasori segera menarik kedua tangannya dengan tiba-tiba dari tubuh cowok itu. Dia pun berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan kepala yang tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih menghilang dalam lamunannya.

_“ _God_ , itu tadi gue waras gak sih? Apa gara-gara dengkul gue kejedot tanah, gue mendadak jadi gila gini?”_

Oke, sudah bisa kita simpulkan bahwa selama ini otak Deidara berada di dengkul alias lutut, bukan di dalam kepala seperti layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

“Dasar banci bodoh!”

Deidara tersentak kaget setelah mendengar gerutuan Sasori yang lumayan nyaring tersebut. Tapi ketika dia berhasil menyadari lingkungannya, keberadaan Sasori seolah telah lenyap bersama angin malam.

Cowok berambut kuning itu pun meringis.  
Dia segera sadar bahwa cokelat kemiri yang berbinar di dalam mata Sasori itu telah mencuri separuh jiwanya hanya dalam sepersekian detik.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _Merupakan hasil _remake_ dari “Dei’s Story” milik saya di FFn.Net yang sudah tamat beberapa tahun silam. Mungkin... sedikit lebih waras daripada versi aslinya. Banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan versi aslinya, tapi tetap tidak mengubah jalan cerita utamanya. Lebih banyak deskripsi, meminimalisasi kesalahan EYD, memperjelas ketidakjelasan, menambahkan bumbu "kegilaan" yang wajar di sana-sini, dan lain sebagainya._
> 
> _Sebisa mungkin akan segera diapdet kapanpun _chapter_ berikutnya telah siap dikonsumsi publik. www_
> 
> _Terima kasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
